Conventional loose leaf binders come in a variety of forms. Each suffers disadvantages from an economic and/or functional point of view. Attempts to produce inexpensive binders from materials which are not costly, e.g., plastics, typically have resulted in products which do not securely retain sheets of paper or which do not readily permit new sheets to be added to the retainer or removed therefrom.
The present invention relates to an improved loose leaf binder which is relatively inexpensive, provides secure retention of papers, and permits sheets of paper to be easily added to or withdrawn from the binder. More particularly, the invention constitutes an improvement over that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,289, dated Sept. 14, 1982, by providing a simplified arrangement for retaining the various portions of the invention in operative relationship with respect to one another.